


Marks

by Harebourg



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebourg/pseuds/Harebourg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of what happens after saving Chad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Wasting no time, you make a mad dash to Chad, still mumbling apologizes under his light breaths. Glancing up briefly, you see the imposing self proclaimed god raising the body of Pandora with his sinister power. With a flick of his wrist, Pandora is engulfed in purple flames. The portal roars to life once again with the newfound energy. You look away, unable to watch the consequences of your choice. Rummaging though your bag, you quickly pull out two recall potions. It’ll take you to your phoenix in Srambad, away from here. As you use all your remaining strength that wasn’t stolen to break both bottles, you could hear the false God’s laughter fade into the smog of teleportation.

With the grey-blue dusty skies above you, you drop everything from exhaustion. Your bag, your weapons, and Chad. Your knees give in, the adrenaline spent. Running both hands though your hair, your mind involuntarily replays the event, trying to see if there was a way to save both Pandora and Chad.

Beside you, Chad groans and rolls to his back. You don’t know why you saved him, especially after his betrayal. You could continue your internal conflict, but instead, you settle with ‘at least you were able to save one life’. You hear Chad take a deep breath before pulling himself up to a sitting position just in the corner of your vision.

There was a mutual silence between the two of you. Neither knowing what to say or do. You adjust yourself to a cross legged position, allowing your head to rest in the palms of your hands.

Chad decides to speak first. “Why?” he asks, voice dull of emotion.

You don’t know why, was what you told Chad. Which is the truth. Chad sighs and stretches, occasionally popping a joint.

There’s no point in extending your moment of mourning. You can’t let Pandora’s sacrifice be in vain. You need to return to that portal and stop the false God. You lean forward and use your arms to pull yourself up off the ground. You turn your head to look at Chad. Your assault on Chad when chasing after him left some notable damage, some spots may even scar. You pick up your bag to find some healing potions to use on Chad, however, as you look back at where Chad should be, he isn’t there. Figures. You could feel a headache forming, that you should’ve saved Pandora instead. You turn on your heels, intending to continue on your quest, but instead, you bump into Chad.

“Where are you going?” You have a brief moment of clarity that Chad didn’t try to back stab you again, literally this time.

You tell him you were returning to the portal, your heart aching as you recall the location.

“Let me come with you.” Chad says in a determined tone. “I know I’ve already taken your trust for granted and that you have no reason to take me.” Chad steps back slightly. “My own god used me and fully intended to kill me once my purpose was fulfilled,” a spark of malice swirls in Chad’s eyes, “I can’t let him get away with that and Pandora.”

You were in no condition to be making a decision to keep the sneak near you, but you let Chad come with you anyway. Reminded of his wounds, you dip your hand in your bag, pulling out the same potion you were going to use before Chad temporally disappeared from your sight. You offer it to Chad, but he uses his hand to push it back to you.

“I want to keep your marks. They brand me as a traitor, as I deserve,” Chad leans on on leg and crosses his arms. Even with his mask, you can see his expression turn a bit shady. “And if I were to become your sidekick, you may see them as… ownership. I am yours.”

Sly dog.

“On one condition,” Chad walks towards you, holding your shoulders in his hands. A few too many things were running though your mind to get the message that you should move. He whispers in your ear, “That you are mine,” the extra honey dipped tone Chad used sends chills down your spine.

He lowers his head, lightly grazing your neck. Picking a spot, Chad bites into your collar, letting his mask reel up to expose more of his face.

You let out a moan of surprise, but let Chad continue. It was quick, Chad finishes with a light pop noise and moves back, hands still on your shoulders, to inspect his work.

You’ve marked each other. Though yours isn’t as permanent, this would be the start of an interesting relationship.


End file.
